


a letter

by kashuurii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vikturio, sweet 'n short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuurii/pseuds/kashuurii
Summary: write a letter: 'open when you need to know how much I love you'





	

Yuri wakes up with the afternoon sunlight burning bright against his face and an odd crick in his neck.

Sitting up, he’s surprised at the abrupt stun of the sunlight that’s currently streaming through the window and clashing against his eyes; although he should not have been surprised at all as letting sunlight through is what windows do. In fact, he’s surprised at himself for managing to stay fast asleep for such a long period of time; it’s got to be at least high noon.

It’s not often at all that he wakes up so late, but yesterday had turned out to be an incredibly exhausting day, both on the ice and off, and the blonde’s determined to get his proper fill of rest.

However, Viktor’s nowhere to be seen - the bed’s cold, his coat’s gone, and there’s all but a note left on his pillow where his shadow had been prior. Probably off to work, Yuri thinks in his dazed half-asleep state of mind, feeling a slight pang of guilt for not being able to give his lover the morning call he deserves.

Grabbing the envelope and shuffling out of the bedroom, Yuri’s pleasantly surprised by an array of his favourite breakfast lying ready on the table (however probably slightly cold by now, he thinks remorsefully), and his heart swells with love and admiration for Viktor Nikiforov; something that doesn’t happen quite often. Or at least visibly.

As he sits down at the dining table, taking a sip of the chilled orange juice in front of him, Yuri opens the letter, green eyes skimming through, and it’s not long before they begin to fill with tears.

 

_'Yurochka,_

_For when you need a kiss. For when you need to feel your lips clash against mine like Hasetsu's sea to its shimmering beaches._

_This, my love, is the first of my gifts to you. Remember, my dearest Yurochka, the world moves on and as do we. But one day, hopefully one day far, far away, we will not. No, I will not._

_As the world trudges on, I will fade, unlike your beauty. So take this gift and keep it with you, dearest. Take it and remember my love for you will continue until the end of all days.'_

 

Along with Viktor's curled words was a single napkin with a kiss pressed to it.

Yuri has to put down the glass of juice in order to wipe his tears not caused by unhappiness, but quite the opposite, as his heart soars with even more emotion. What has he possibly ever done to deserve such a wonderful, kind, loving man in his life?

Hastily wiping away the rest of his tears, Yuri reaches over for a pen and a napkin, uncapping it as he begins to write down his own feelings.

 

_‘Hey, you asshole. I can’t believe you made me cry so early (late? it’s like one) in the morning. I also can’t believe you remembered I like mushroom omelette. Says a lot about you, with your sappy romantic gestures that make me wanna punch a wall._

_That’s not the point of this letter, though. I know sometimes it might be hard to feel loved by me. I don’t express my real feelings as often as I should; instead choosing to hide behind layers and layers of defence mechanisms. Kinda like an onion._

_I know sometimes you might feel like giving up and moving on to find somebody who can reciprocate and give as much as you do. But in case you ever doubt my feelings for you, and wonder about the extent of my utter admiration and love for you, this is just how much.’_

 

Here, Yuri, with his art skills extending as far as fifth-grade finger-painting, doodles a little drawing of a tiger, except this tiger appears to have an exceptionally long body which spans across the entire napkin.

 

_‘I love you as much as the sun loves the moon._   
_I love you as much as a droplet of rain loves the vast, vast ocean._   
_I love you as much as an artist loves the feeling of expressing themselves with their oil pigments and rosewood brushes. Even a hurricane wouldn’t be able to blow me away as much as you do._   
_So, Viktor Nikiforov,’_

 

Yuri pauses here to take the letter Viktor had left him, and presses the mark of the lipstick on the note to his own lips, closing his eyes before continuing.

 

_‘For when you need to know how much I love you._

_-Ю’_

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinated on the multichapter fic so gonna shit this out real quick


End file.
